We are investigating two aspects of herpesvirus gene expression. The first is the study of the mechansms responsible for breakdown of the host's protein synthetic apparatus and its recruitment towards the exclusive synthesis of viral specified polypeptides. In the second, we are studying the control of regulation of viral thymidine kinase in cells transformed by discrete restriction endonuclease generated fragments of viral DNA. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Silverstein, S., Millette, R., Jones, P., and Roizman, B. 1976. RNA Synthesis in Cells Infected with Herpes Simplex Virus XII, Sequence Complexity and Properties of RNA Differing in Extent of Adenylation, J. Virol. 18: 977-991. Wigler, M., Silverstein, S., Lee, L.S., Pellicer, A., Cheng, Y-C., and Axel, R. (1977). Transfer of Purified Herpesvirus Thymidine Kinase Gene to Cultured Mouse Cells. Cell. In press, May.